A functionalized polymer system is described herein for preparing and/or modifying biological implants and prostheses. In one aspect, the polymer system once applied to the surface of a biological implant or prosthesis, or once used in preparing a biological implant or prosthesis comprises a surface that is more hydrophilic, more wettable, more comfortable, resists cell adhesion, resists protein deposition, or a combination thereof.
In one embodiment, a coated biological implant or prosthetic is described herein. The coated biological implant or prosthetic comprises a substrate forming the basic structure of the implant or prosthetic, and a coating comprising a polymer, where the coating is capable of resisting cell adhesion, protein deposition, or a combination thereof.
In another embodiment, a coated biological implant or prosthetic is described herein. The coated biological implant or prosthetic comprises a substrate forming the basic structure of the implant or prosthetic, and a coating comprising a polymer, where the coating is capable of increasing the hydrophilicity of the coated biological implant or prosthetic compared to the substrate.
In another embodiment, a coated biological implant or prosthetic is described herein. The coated biological implant or prosthetic comprises a substrate forming the basic structure of the implant or prosthetic, and a coating comprising a polymer, where the coating is capable of increasing the wettability of the coated biological implant or prosthetic compared to the substrate.
In another embodiment, a coated biological implant or prosthetic is described herein. The coated biological implant or prosthetic comprises a substrate forming the basic structure of the implant or prosthetic, and a coating comprising a polymer, where the coating is capable of improving the comfort of the coated biological implant or prosthetic compared to the substrate.
In another embodiment, a coated biological implant or prosthetic is described herein. The coated biological implant or prosthetic comprises a substrate forming the basic structure of the implant or prosthetic, and a coating comprising a polymer, where the coating is capable of increasing the hydrophilicity and/or wettability of the coated biological implant or prosthetic compared to the substrate as a function of decreasing the contact angle of an aqueous solution on the coated biological implant or prosthetic compared to the substrate.
In another embodiment, a process for coating an implant or prosthetic is described herein. The process comprises the step of contacting a substrate forming the basic structure of the implant or prosthetic with a solution of a polymer.
In another embodiment, a biological implant or prosthetic is described herein. The biological implant or prosthetic comprises a polymer, where the polymer forms the basic structure of the implant, and once formed, where the polymer displays a surface of the implant or prosthetic that resists cell adhesion, protein deposition, or a combination thereof.
In another embodiment, a biological implant or prosthetic is described herein. The biological implant or prosthetic comprises a polymer, where the polymer forms the basic structure of the implant, and once formed, where the polymer displays a surface of the implant or prosthetic that exhibits a low contact angle with an aqueous solution.
In another embodiment, a coating composition is described herein. The coating composition includes a coating polymer as described herein and a solvent.